A Test Of My Sanity
by Moonchild10
Summary: Devi and Nny are suddenly letting their hatred for each other get out of control. And in chapter six, some of you might see it as subtle romance. It is not!
1. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM or IFS, and I don't own half of the plot. My friend Lisa and I are writing this together.  
  
I am also putting this up in Portuguese. Yay! That is going to be my first story in a language besides English! Woo! Now read!  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny sat motionless on the bloodstained floorboards of his living room, gazing up through the cracks between the boards over his window.  
  
"Shit." he mumbled. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and ran his fingers down the silver blade. Then he threw it aside and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I hate fish." he muttered to himself. Earlier that day he had gone out to get a brain freezy and somebody hit him on the head with a dead fish. He didn't even catch a glimpse of the little bastard and he smelled like rotting fish. He hated people who threw objects at innocent men for no good reason. He hadn't even gotten his freezy he'd been so angry. He grumbled and threw the knife (which he had picked back up) at the wall. It stuck into the plaster a few inches. "I really need a freezy." he grumbled "Maybe I should drive." Nny got up and walked over to the door and went outside. his car wasn't there. "Shit!" he yelled "I left on the cliff!" he had gone up on a cliff on the other side of town to sit and think a few nights ago. Obviously he left it there. (DUH!) "Damn damn damn.....goddamn everything! Shit! Fuckness!" he yelled, throwing the door of house 777 open and stomping down the bloody steps. He started down the street, cursing something fierce under his breath. He started to run. "Must....have......freezy!" he gasped. And suddenly he collided with someone, sending him flying backwards into the gutter. "Damn you!" Johnny yelled without looking to see who it was. "Watch where you're fucking going!" Devi snarled, climbing awkwardly to her feet. Nny watched her effort with little emotion but a small snicker under his breath. She glared at him.  
  
"Are you fucking following me? Cuz if you are I'll-" Devi growled.  
  
"Shit woman I was just going to get a goddamn freezy!" Nny said, exasperated. He stood up in one graceful swoop and stood facing her. She continued to glare at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Johnny sneered.  
  
"I'm not. Your staring at me." Devi replied. Johnny scowled at her.  
  
"Your a bitch. Has anybody ever told you that?" He growled.  
  
Devi punched Nny across the face. Johnny stood still with his head turned for a few seconds. Then he slowly turned his head and stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Devi looked slightly surprised that he hadn't leaped at her, knife waving in the air. She crossed her arms.  
  
"And you're an asshole, did anyone ever tell you that?" she said, mimicking the tone he'd used when he'd called her a bitch perfectly. Nny was startled, and the blank look on his face swooshed into a glare.  
  
"Go to hell, Devi. I'm having a fucked over day as it is, you don't have to make it worse." Nny muttered, jamming his hands into his pants pockets.  
  
"Well sor-ree." Devi said, staring at him with a mixture of disgust and amusement. Nny continued to glare at her wordlessly for a moment.  
  
"I could kill you right now, but I really don't feel like burying another body. But then again I could just chop you up into little peices and feed you to the cannibal." Nny said with a tone in his voice that Devi didn't want to recognize. But she did.  
  
"Your sick. Your a fucken' sick bastard." Devi said to him, shaking her head at him with disgust.  
  
"Not really. I just think that the cannibal would be hungry since he hasn't eaten for about 4 days. I think I'm actually being nice to him. But he'd probably stick his nose up at you. You probably taste like shit. Not that I would know..." Nny said, smirking a little.  
  
"What are you saying?" Devi asked, glaring pure odium at him.  
  
"Exactly what I said." Nny said, beginning to enjoy himself. He hummed a little tune under his breath.  
  
"What are you whispering?" Devi asked, that old familiar sound of terrified paranoia creeping into her already shaking voice.  
  
"My God woman you don't have to be so paranoid. I'm just humming." Nny said casually. And then she realized what he was doing. He was playing a game with her. A sick little mental game. he was trying to make her afraid. Trying to scare her. She practically growled.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever went out with you Nny." she said, trying to hurt his feelings. Nny however did not appear to be hurt.  
  
"My feelings exactly." he said coldly. Devi glared at him with the force of a thousand cold daggers.  
  
"Wait a sec. Were you trying to hurt my feelings?" Nny burst out laughing. "You think you could hurt my feelings? You must be really stupid." he laughed. Devi was starting to get increasingly annoyed, as Nny wouldn't stop laughing at her. She put her hand over her face.  
  
"I hate you." She muttered. Nny stopped laughing.  
  
"Really? So do I." Nny replied. They both stood there scowling at each other for a little while. Then Nny realized that Devi was trying to see if he would turn away before she did. Devi, however, thought he was doing the same thing.  
  
So they stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, both thinking 'he/she is going to turn away any second now. Yup ANY second now. Yeppers. Yeah. All I gotta do is wait.'  
  
A few more minutes passed, and then half an hour. Then a full hour. Then another.  
  
"OK you fucking bitch knock it off!" Nny screamed finally.  
  
"ME!? It's YOUR fault!" Devi screamed back.  
  
"MY fault!?" Nny screamed in her face.  
  
"Yeah!" Devi screamed right back. They just stood there glaring for a few more seconds, and then turned away at the same time and headed off in separate directions. Nny turned and flipped Devi off, just as she was doing the same thing.  
  
"GR!" they both screamed, running back to each other. Nny punched Devi in the stomach at the exact same time as she kicked him in the groin (hee hee, groin!). The result was the both of them flying painfully onto the pavement and then both getting up, lunging once more in fury. Nny and Devi beat on each other for about 20 more minutes until Johnny punched Devi in the face a little too hard and she flew backwards and hit her head on the pavement. She laid on the ground motionless as Nny wiped the blood off of his face on his shirt. Devi turned over and looked at Nny and moaned.  
  
"I think you lost." Nny growled at her. He turned around to go home but Devi swung her legs around and tripped him. He fell and cracked his elbow on the sidewalk. Devi, now able to stand, got up and stepped on his stomach. "Get off of me you bitch!" Nny yelled, pushing her off. He stood up and scowled at her then put his arm up to look at his elbow.  
  
She watched him wince as he gingerly touched the elbow with little sympathy, crossing her arms. She reached up and touched her face, and found her hands covered with blood. "Fuck." she mumbled simply, also reaching up to touch her extremely sore head. It was bleeding profusely, and running down the back of her neck. "Now look what you did." she snapped. Nny looked up from his elbow.  
  
"hey, YOU were the one who let me punch you." Nny said smugly. He went to cross his arms but winced and let them dangle at his sides instead. "You probably broke my fuckin elbow, and I'm not going and blaming you." he said.  
  
Devi touched the back of her head again and bit her lip slightly to keep from cursing at the fresh wave of pain. "So I-........" she began.  
  
"aha! Can't think of anything to defend yourself with! Heh. But seriously Devi, you're ALWAYS trying to beat me up. You know, I could KILL you right now with little effort, so you'd really better treat me a little nicer." Nny said, sliding a knife out of his pocket. Devi bit her lip again and backed up slightly, trying not to show her growing nervousness.  
  
"You wouldn't DARE." she said, staring at him with a look he didn't recognize, though he figured it was some kind of uncomprehendible fear.  
  
"Sure I would. I dared last time, didn't I?" he asked.  
  
"But I didn't let you get away with it, did I?" Devi asked, backing up a little more.  
  
"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." he said, putting the knife away. She looked at him distrustfully.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms once more, a nervous habit she had.  
  
"Really. See, no knife." Nny said, holding up his hands to justify this and looking at her with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"That's because you wouldn't." Devi said trying not to smile.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Nny said tapping his fingers on the knife in his pocket. "Yeah. Actually I do." Devi said with a new burst of confidence. (i gotta go i'll write back later.)  
  
(OK then I'm just gonna add some now then) "OK." Nny said, whipping out the knife. Devi fumbled around in her pocket, searching for something. She was rewarded by the feel of a pocket knife against her fingertips. She pulled it out and snapped out the blade.  
  
"OK then, I'm ready." Devi said, pointing it at Nny. His knife was already pointed in her direction. She gulped. Was she crazy or something? Facing off a homicidal maniac? But she held her ground. And then Nny lunged forward, knife soaring through the air. Devi ducked at the last moment, and the knife sunk into her back instead of her neck, unfortunately for Nny it missed her spine by a few inches. She took the opportunity of his nearness while he struggled to free his knife to strike. Her blade sunk into his shoulder, not going very deep but still causing him to bleed. He felt the cold metal inside of his skin and was startled. She wasn't supposed to actually STAB him. But he'd gotten her much worse. Devi could feel the blood beginning to soak her shirt. Nny freed his knife from her flesh and ripped the pocket knife out of his shoulder, wrenching it out of Devi's grip. He leaped away from her a few feet, holding both knives in his hands.  
  
"End of the line, Devi." he said, a smile crossing his lips. A cold wave of fear rushed over her. Nny was quite pleased with himself. Yes, he would kill her. Yes, he would enjoy it. He'd tried to apologize to her several times even after that phone call, and he'd gotten nowhere. He was just trying to be nice. Devi deserved to die. She'd hurt him enough. Devi saw a very frightening and yet familiar look cross his face, and she turned and darted away from him, heading for a dark alley.  
  
Nny grinned and raised his knives, smiling as he followed her at a brisk run. Johnny was actually enjoying this, besides the fact that he had a lot of cuts and bruises. Devi was far ahead of Nny but she was so afraid of him that she couldn't stop running. She ran down an alley and stopped for a couple of seconds but she could hear Nny coming and she started running again. She turned he head to see how close Nny was and she tripped on a large crack in the cement and tumbled to the ground. She began to stand up but Nny was already standing in front of her.  
  
"Please don't kill me." Devi pleaded.  
  
"That's what they all say." Johnny replied. "But they all die."  
  
Devi put her hands on top of her head as Nny raised the knife in the air. But after about 20 seconds she looked up and Nny was turned around.  
  
"I can't. For some reason I can't kill you." He muttered. (notice i got bac on? im not sposed to be though.)  
  
(hey kid. I do notice you got back on. yayness!) Devi breathed a sigh of relief, a bit of the terror fading from her eyes. She climbed all the way to her feet and looked at him.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Chapter two soon! 


	2. Voices

Disclaimer: You KNOW already! Man!  
  
Here, witness chapter two of this terribly written literary journey into the demented minds of two JTHM fans during the endless summer! (yes, this was all written during the summer. Well, most of it. But it will probably be up to me to finish after the fifth chapter or so. Lisa is getting lazy. Grr! Damn you Lisa!)  
  
*/*/*  
  
"Why not?" she asked. Nny thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know!! OK?!!" Nny mumbled, turning to face her once more.  
  
"OK. You don't have to get pissed at me." Devi said. Nny muttered something under his breath but stared at her silently. Devi chose not to ask what he had muttered. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier.  
  
"So......I'm not gonna die then?" she asked.  
  
"No. At least not tonight. Well, maybe you will, but it's not going to be my fault." Nny mumbled. Devi shuddered slightly at the way he said this. "Your one of the lucky ones I guess." Nny said, with a fake smile. Nny leaned against the wall, letting shadows cast down on him.  
  
The way he looked in the shadows was scaring Devi. She turned quickly without saying anything and ran. As the apartment building drew nearer.  
  
Devi slowed down, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds to see if Nny had followed her, but to her luck he hadn't. She went inside and unlocked her door, walking in and slamming it behind her. She leaned against the wall, panting heavily. She was enormously relieved that Nny had chosen not to pursue her. She jumped at a sudden knock on the door. She opened it, waving her fist outside of the room first before opening the door. it turned out to be only Tenna.  
  
"Heya Devi. What's up?" Tenna said. But suddenly Devi whirled around to face the other direction.  
  
"Shhhh." she said, looking to what had drawn her attention.  
  
The window.  
  
She looked out it. A pair of eyes stared straight back at her. Devi ran over to the window and closed the blinds. She sat down on the floor and tried to stay calm.  
  
"Should I come back later?" Tenna asked.  
  
"No!" Devi yelled. "I mean, stay here. I just had a wierd day." Tenna walked over to Devi and sat down on the floor with her.  
  
"Did you get in a fight?" Tenna asked.  
  
"No, I fell at the store. I fell on my face." Devi replied. She didn't want to tell Tenna what really happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny walked into his house.  
  
"Bad day Johnny boy?" Reverend Meat called out automatically.  
  
"Don't bother me you little fuck." Nny said angrily.  
  
Reverend laughed. "Getting your shoulder pierced was a big mess I presume." he said.  
  
Johnny ignored him and went down into the basement. He was sick of Meat's taunting. He just wanted him to disappear. He growled and kicked the wall. He yanked out his knife and slammed it into the flesh of a body hanging from the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Devi's apartment, Devi was trying to keep calm. She hugged her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth.  
  
"Happy place, happy place, happy place," she chanted in a whisper.  
  
"Hey Devi you OK?" Tenna asked, looking freaked out.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Devi mumbled through clenched teeth, rocking faster.  
  
Tenna backed away a little bit. "I think I was making ramen-noodles and I forgot them on the stove. I'm gonna go now." Tenna said, not even looking at Devi.  
  
"Ok then. Bye." Devi said quietly. She could tell that Tenna was lying, but Devi needed to change her shirt before Tenna could see the blood all over her back. That knife had gone in pretty deep. Nny was a little stronger then she had expected. It kind of scared her now, thinking back on how close to death she had come. How could she have been so foolish as to actually CHALLENGE him? She felt quite moronic. She yanked off her shirt and pulled on a different, non-bloodstained one.  
  
She sighed happily at the absence of the blood smell and stood motionless in the middle of the room, glancing around at the dark furniture shapes.  
  
Something flew in through the window and sailed across the room behind her couch where she couldn't see it. Devi let out a high pitched shriek and ran out the door into the street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny was sitting at his desk writing a Happy Noodle Boy comic. He stopped and looked over what he had drawn so far. He shook his head and ripped it in half.  
  
"Why can't I think?" He said to himself. He stood up and paced back and forth." Maybe the fumes from the fish are making me sick. No, they aren't strong enough. What's going on?" Nny muttered. He picked up a knife laying on the floor and started to carve something in the wall.  
  
When he dropped the knife after about 5 minutes he looked at what he had done. It was a carving of a pair of eyes. He stared at the carving. The eyes were familiar. He shivered. "Whoa. Creepy. I've seen those eyes before. I know it!" he said to himself.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Johnny?" asked Meat.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Nny screamed. He looked back at the eyes. They were staring at him. So very familiar. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Nny screamed. He sunk to the floor, trying to think of where he'd seen those too-familiar eyes before. He sat there for a long time staring into the darkness of his house. He closed his eyes and thought for a while.  
  
.He was in a room with candles. They were floating. Eyes were staring from the darkness. A loud noise repeated over and over until he shouted.  
  
Nny shot forward and looked around. He was in his house again, it had been a dream. He had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi stood out in the middle of the street staring at the open door of her house.  
  
"It's not like anything in there will hurt me." she said nervously, and finally she headed back into her apartment.  
  
Once back in the living room, she crawled nervously behind the couch, reaching for whatever it was that had flown in the window. She found it.  
  
It was a brick.  
  
There was a piece of paper taped to it.  
  
She crawled out from behind the couch and pulled the paper off, unfolding it.  
  
On it were the following words: 'It will not relent'.  
  
"What won't relent?" Devi asked herself. She walked across the living room. She stopped in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Stared at her own eyes staring straight back at her, a haunting look in them.  
  
She stared for a long time, and then suddenly screamed. She smashed her head against the mirror, hard. It shattered, spitting glass shards in all directions. She felt her flesh rip on the broken glass, but ignored it, and she turned and ran out of the house.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the street. Her forehead was bleeding and running in little scarlet streams down her face. She spit out the blood that ran into her mouth. And then she glanced around wildly. She took off at a run, not sure where exactly she was going.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny kicked the wall so hard that his foot went through it.  
  
"Damn sleep! Fuck you! Shit! Leave me alone! I hate you! Fuck!" He yelled, tipping over the desk.  
  
Nny stormed back up the steps into his living room. He walked over and stared out the window. He saw something moving down the street. It was Devi. She was running like she was about to be murdered.  
  
As Devi ran she turned her head and saw the house numbered 777 She looked at the window and saw a dark figure.  
  
"Why did I come this way?" She said to herself. She watched the dark figure for a moment, and then suddenly she heard a voice, a voice in her head.  
  
"It will not relent." it said.  
  
"WHAT WON'T RELENT!!!!!!!!" Devi screamed.  
  
Nny wondered what the hell she was screaming about, and he walked outside.  
  
Devi was kneeling in the middle of the street, panting hard and screaming now and then about 'what won't relent'. Nny walked down his steps, approaching Devi in only a few seconds. He poked at her with the toe of his boot.  
  
"Hey Devi, what are you doing?" he asked, confused.  
  
She looked up at him. Her teeth were clenched together and her eyes were slightly red from strain. She was shaking uncontrollably and clenching her fists tightly, digging her nails into her palms. Nny backed up about a foot.  
  
"Devi what-" he said. Devi just kept shaking. Nny looked into her eyes again. "Those are your eyes!" He backed away from her. Devi looked up at him.  
  
"What about my eyes?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Johnny screamed. He turned around and ran into his house and into the basement. He looked at the carving. "No!" he yelled. He picked up the dagger from where he had dropped it and stuck it between the two eyes. "Stop!!!!" Nny screamed. And suddenly he heard it, a voice in his head.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Oooooooh. Now it's gettin' interesting. Fear the suspense. 


	3. Persuasion

Disclaimer: I own not JTHM or IFS. In fact, I own only half of this plot.  
  
Here is chapter three. Fear its scareyness!  
  
*/*/*  
  
"It will not relent!" the voice hissed.  
  
"What won't relent!!!!????" Nny screamed loudly. He yanked the knife out of the carving in the wall and ran back outside. Strangely, Devi was gone. "Huh?" he asked aloud, looking around.  
  
In her......well......convulsive state she wouldn't have been able to run very far. So what the fuck happened?  
  
And suddenly he saw those eyes in his mind again...Devi's eyes.  
  
He screamed. "Get out of my head!" he screamed, running back toward the house. He hoped that somehow shoving the knife between the eyes of the carving had killed Devi.  
  
"ACK!!!" he heard from above him. He looked up. The voice was coming from his roof?  
  
"WHAT?" he screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" the voice screamed from above him again.  
  
And suddenly something came flying from on the roof, crashing down on Nny's head and knocking him to the ground. he was almost positive that he felt his neck snap.  
  
Whatever had landed on his head had flown off to the side, and it leaped to its feet.  
  
It was Devi.  
  
"Glarg." Nny said from the ground, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
Devi stared at him as he writhed in pain. "OK, I know you know what's going on! Tell me what you're doing to me Nny!" Devi said loudly.  
  
"WHAT?" Nny asked, taking his focus off his pain and sitting up.  
  
"I know you're doing something.......putting some sort of voice in my mind...I don't know.....talking about something not relenting and...I don't know....I just want to know what you're doing!" Devi said.  
  
"I'm not doing anything! You're the one with the fucking possessive eyes that won't leave me alone!!!!!" Nny said.  
  
"I noticed something funny about my eyes too......what the fuck is going on!!!!" Devi screamed.  
  
"I don't know!" Nny yelled back.  
  
"What smells like fish?" Devi said changing the subject. Johnny put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Maybe we just have concussions and we think that something is talking but its not." he said. Nny turned around, rubbing his neck and walked back over to his house and sat on the steps.  
  
Devi stood in the middle of the road without talking. She went over to the sidewalk and walked home.  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise. Nny watched her go in confusion. He still didn't understand what was happening. It was really weird. Maybe he just DID have a concussion. He walked into his house. He was walking along when suddenly he collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What the fuck!?" he screamed.  
  
"It will not relent! You must free yourself!" that voice screamed.  
  
"What do you mean!!!!???" Nny screamed back, covering his head, trying to keep the voice out of his mind. But it stayed.  
  
"You must kill Devi!" the voice said.  
  
"WHAT?" Nny asked it, not grasping what was going on. "I've just got a concussion! You're not really talking! You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" Nny screamed.  
  
"That's what you think!!!!" screamed the voice.  
  
"Well then who the fuck are you?" Nny tried to stand up but he fell couldn't keep his legs sturdy.  
  
"Kill Devi." the voice repeated. It repeated it many more times.  
  
"STOP!" Johnny yelled, finally able to stand he ran over to the stairs and jumped down them. He stumbled and fell on his head, and was knocked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi ran in her apartment and locked all of the locks on the door. She sat down on the floor and leaned against the door.  
  
"What's going on?" she muttered to herself. "If Nny wasn't talking to me then who was? Don't tell me I'm going crazy." Devi sat there hugging her knees for a long time until the rising sun stung her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny moaned in pain, as his head was pounding with pain. The voice had gone away finally. Nny looked around the room. The desk was tipped over and papers were everywhere, the wall had a hole in it and had a carving of the eyes. He shuddered at the sight of the eyes. Those demonic eyes. He hissed at them. He was quite relieved at the absence of the voice now. He felt much better, though he was still wracked with pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi tipped over and woke up. She'd fallen asleep sitting on the floor. She moaned. Her head was throbbing. it felt like it had been run over by a truck.  
  
And suddenly she heard it.  
  
"Oh fuck! No!" Devi screamed.  
  
"It will not relent. But there is way out. Kill Johnny." the voice said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Kill Johnny." the voice stated.  
  
"Are you Sickness or something?" Devi asked.  
  
"No." said the voice.  
  
"Then who are you?" Devi asked, confused.  
  
"That is not important. I know you hear me. He hears me as well. I know you know. There is only one release......one of you must die." the voice hissed.  
  
"Holy fuck just shut the hell up!!" Devi screamed.  
  
"ONE OF YOU MUST DIE, AND THE OTHER WILL BE SET FREE! YOU DECIDE HOW IT HAPPENS. Bitch. Fucking bitch. Kill." the voice whispered.  
  
*****************************  
  
Oooooh, now it's all scary! 


	4. Insanity

Disclaimey: I don't own JTHM or IFS. Actually, I only own half of the plot. The other half is owned by Lisa.  
  
Well, here is chapter 4. Probably next chapter will just be me writing (sniff), because I can't seem to remember to get Lisa to help me work on the story. I forget things. But if we can get our writing system back up again, I will put up the chapters I wrote by myself in their better, rewritten state. The state of being written by TWO zealous fangirls rather than just one. Yay! ^_^ I had Lisa spend the night last night, and we are both very disoriented right now from lack of sleep and so much caffeine, so I doubt much writing will be done.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Johnny got up and decided to go get a brainfreezy. Maybe then his head would feel better. He walked into the 24/7 and sighed. It was nice and cold. Outside it was extremely hot.  
  
As he walked home slurping the freezy with happiness he walked by Devi's house.  
  
She was looking out the window at him. Her gaze followed him.  
  
Nny stopped.  
  
"What!?" Nny yelled.  
  
Devi disappeared from the window.  
  
Johnny shrugged (gwab! me not like that word! but there's nothing else!) and kept walking.  
  
Devi ran into her kitchen and took out a knife.  
  
"He's gonna try again. I know it." she muttered. She held the knife in her hand and stood tensely, waiting. She stood there for a long time, finally letting her guard down.  
  
Unfortunately for Devi, that was the exact moment that it happened.  
  
She heard a swoop behind her, and somebody grabbed the back of her neck to hold her still and she saw a knife flashing.  
  
It was Nny, she knew it.  
  
She yanked herself out of his grasp and lunged forward with her knife.  
  
It stopped for a moment, then sliced through the flesh and Devi let go of the handle as Nny crumpled to the floor, knife sticking precariously out of his chest.  
  
"Nny? oh lord!" Devi gasped. She hadn't been meaning to actually hit him anywhere important.  
  
He groaned.  
  
Devi stared at him lying on the floor for a moment, and then reached down and yanked the knife out of his chest. There was blood on it, and more blood soaking through Nny's shirt.  
  
"You OK Nny? Hello?" Devi asked.  
  
Nny touched his chest and grimaced in pain. "I'm FINE bitch. You fucking stabbed me though!" Nny said.  
  
"You were going to kill ME!" Devi said.  
  
"The VOICE said it was the only way to be free. I swear to god Devi, you stabbed me like a chunk of beef!" Nny said. he was still bleeding a lot.  
  
"Sorry." Devi mumbled.  
  
"SORRY?" Nny asked, pushing on his wound to help stop the bleeding.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so. Oh yeah, I should have let you KILL me." Devi said sarcastically.  
  
"MAYBE." Nny added, just as sarcastically. A large puddle of blood had formed on Devi's floor. Nny grimaced some more.  
  
"You SHOULD be sorry." Nny added. He continued to bleed on her floor. He started coughing up blood.  
  
"Shit I hope you don't die." Devi said thinking of how bad it would suck to be in jail for murder.  
  
"I wont die." Nny replied. "but I'm gonna hurt you so bad..."  
  
Devi stood up.  
  
"What makes you think you wont die?" Devi asked. He didn't say anything. He laid down on the floor, keeping his hand over the wound.  
  
"I hate you Devi." he muttered.  
  
"So do I." Devi replied.  
  
Nny stopped moving, his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. "Nny?" Devi shook him. "Nny? Oh crap." Devi was about to cry, this surprising herself. "Nny! wake up!" she yelled frantically in his face, panicking, her eyes bulging out of her head, tears on the edge of them.  
  
Nny lay very still for several moments. And then Devi became furious when he started to laugh. His large brown eyes opened and he looked at her with a sickeningly smug expression on his face.  
  
"I Knew it. You don't hate me!" he taunted. Devi stared at him with disgust, staring coldly at her own face reflecting in his eyes. She stood up, putting distance between herself and the object of her annoyance and kicked him swiftly in the groin. (heh!)  
  
"Your an asshole Nny."  
  
He laid there on the floor for a while moaning. She had kicked him really hard. Nny moaned, clenching his teeth together.  
  
"You must not think I'm that much of an asshole if you're gonna worry when you think I'm dead." Nny mumbled through his teeth, still in pain, checking on his wound. (the one on his chest)  
  
Devi cursed under her breath.  
  
"What's that you say?" Nny asked, in as much of a taunting manner as he could, considering how much pain he was in currently.  
  
"I hate you Nny. Maybe I wouldn't if you hadn't fucking tried to kill me in the first place!" Devi hissed.  
  
Nny paid little attention, more preoccupied with his wound.  
  
"Fuck, your losing a lot of blood." Devi muttered, starting to get a little bit worried.  
  
"No duh." Nny mumbled. He touched his chest again and his hands were covered with blood again. "Glurg. Look what you did bitch." he mumbled.  
  
Devi chose to ignore this.  
  
"We've already established that I hurt you. Now, I suggest we do something to stop that bleeding before you bleed to death." Devi said in a very businesslike manner, looking around.  
  
"Since when do you care?" Nny asked, looking away from her. Devi jumped at the icy edge to his voice.  
  
"Look, I just don't want to end up in jail." Devi said, staring  
  
"You won't go to jail if I die. I died before. Nobody even noticed." Nny said.  
  
"What? You are crazy." Devi said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"That's true but, oh never mind. You won't believe anything I say." Nny replied.  
  
"Ok...uh there is this question that's been annoying me. How did you get the name Nny?" Devi asked.  
  
"It's short for Johnny." He replied, moving over and leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, wincing. He was losing a lot more blood than Devi had thought, even. She started to get worried again. She couldn't help worrying about the prospect of him dying. He WAS human, after all. Or so she assumed with a bit of doubt. Nny continued to massage his head, and then stopped and his gaze moved to the floor, his eyes glazed over slightly.  
  
"Oh. Anyway that's never gonna stop bleeding, we need something to put on it." She said.  
  
"Kool-aid." Nny said quietly.  
  
"What? Kool-aid?" Devi said with a confused tone.  
  
Nny tapped his finger nail on the floor. "Do you have kool-aid?" He asked.  
  
"Oh great now your delirious." Devi muttered. She REALLY didn't feel like dealing with a delirious person at the moment, but she really had no choice.  
  
"Did you say cereal? I like marshmallows. Are you my mom?" Johnny blabbed.  
  
"Shit. The blood loss is going to his head." Devi said to no one in particular.  
  
"Where's the shiny dragging mattress? Daddy, make the bad clowns go away." Nny garbled on.  
  
Devi stared at him. He looked back with an oblivious smile on his face, ranting on about duckies. She got up and left the room, heading for the kitchen. She grabbed a large white rag, and just in case Nny's preference actually meant something, she grabbed a pitcher of cherry kool-aid. She headed back into the living room, where Nny was lying flat on his back on the floor.  
  
"Nny?!" Devi asked, alarmed, moving across the room toward him, wondering whether he was dead.  
  
"Where's a choo-choo train?" came Nny's voice, softly, seemingly out of nowhere. Devi gave a sigh that was a mixture of exasperation and relief and sat down on the floor next to him.  
  
"Hey Nny. I got kool-aid." she said. Nny's glazed over eyes rolled in her direction, and he smiled blindly.  
  
"Kool-aid." he said blissfully, seemingly unaware of his wound for the moment. Devi thought for a moment, and then poured half of the kool-aid on Nny's head. He lay blinking for a moment, and then sat up, alert. "Wussat?" he asked, shaking his head about blindly.  
  
"Good. You're alive." she mumbled. Nny looked at her.  
  
"Is that Kool-aid?" he asked.  
  
"Um...yes." Devi muttered. He took the pitcher from her hand and guzzled some of it. Then he guzzled some more. What he couldn't finish he poured on top of Devi's head.  
  
"A gift." he said grandly. Devi blinked, red cherry goodness running down her face.  
  
"How...nice." she mumbled. She remembered the rag and thrust it at Nny's chest. "Here, push with that." she mumbled.  
  
"What? Oh. yeah." Nny muttered, placing the rag on his wound and pressing hard. The blood quickly soaked through the white material, staining the snowy color a bright crimson. Devi watched the blood soak the cloth with little disgust, blood had never really been something that bothered her much.  
  
"So, you're going live?" Devi asked.  
  
"Maybe." Nny mumbled. He continued to press with the rag. By now, it was completely red. Devi walked into the kitchen, picked up a few fresh rags, and returned to the living room, handing a rag to Nny and plopping back down on the floor. Nny pressed the fresh rag to the wound.  
  
"Oh come on. You call that pressure? At this rate you're going to bleed to death," Devi said, irritated.  
  
"How would you know?" Nny asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Because you're barely pushing. To slow bleeding you have to apply a significant amount of pressure or it doesn't do any good," Devi said, trying to be patient.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Nny said.  
  
Devi groaned. "Oh let me do it," she said, grabbing one of the rags, pushing Nny's hands out of the way and applying pressure to the wound with the rag. He winced, which she enjoyed, knowing that he was getting some pain (she still hated his fucking guts).  
  
"OK," Nny muttered blandly, watching the blood soak progressively through the rag. The blood soaked through and stained Devi's hands.  
  
"Oh great," she mumbled. "More blood on me."  
  
There was a long, blood-flow-stopping-oriented silence.  
  
"Do you like Happy Noodle Boy?" Nny asked suddenly.  
  
"I've seen the comics but never read them. So I don't know." Devi replied.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Devi jumped.  
  
"God!" she squeaked, taking the rag away from Nny's wound and handing him a different one. "Here. Push," she mumbled.  
  
Devi got up and walked over to the door slowly. She looked out of the peekhole on the door. It was Tenna. She knocked again.  
  
"Shit!" Devi whispered.  
  
"I know your home Devi!" Tenna called.  
  
Devi ran over to Johnny. Staring at him for a moment in confusion as to what to do. Finally she came to a solution. Grasping his hands, she lifted him into a sitting position.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Nny squeaked.  
  
"Just trust me!" Devi snarled.  
  
She dragged him across the floor to the bathroom by the hands and lifted him with a grunt, depositing him in the tub.  
  
"What's going on Devi?" Nny asked.  
  
"Somebody's here. You've gotta stay quiet." She whispered.  
  
Devi locked the bathroom door and went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tenna asked.  
  
"I uh spilt some paint on the floor." Devi replied.  
  
"oh." Tenna said.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream from the bathroom, followed by hoarse whispering: :"Redrum! Redrum!"  
  
Tenna shreiked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I left the TV on!" Devi screamed, running off to the bathroom.  
  
"IN the BATHROOM?" Tenna asked. Devi ignored her. She stormed into the bathroom. Nny looked up at her with a sweet little innocent smile on his face.  
  
"I thought I told you to keep quiet!!!!!!!!!!!!" Devi hissed angrily, about ready to stab him again.  
  
Nny chuckled a little. Devi growled. "I save you from bleeding to death and this is how you repay me!?" Devi asked.  
  
"You stabbed me-" Nny began.  
  
"Oh just keep quiet, PLEASE!" Devi mumbled, leaving the room.  
  
*/*/*  
  
And that is where the writing that me and Lisa did ends. Next chapter is a mysterious voyage. Woo! 


	5. Super Pig! Just don't ASK, OK?

Disclaimer: I do not own any JV things. But I DO own this entire chapter. SOB! This will suck without Lisa. But oh well.  
  
A shorter chapter will this one be, since the writer is lazy-ass me.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Devi walked back into the living room, where Ten stood, looking at Devi with an odd look on her face.  
  
"What?" Devi asked, confused.  
  
"You were talking to someone in there," Tenna said.  
  
"No-"  
  
"It was a guy," Tenna said.  
  
"Tenna-"  
  
"Ohmygod!" Tenna gasped.  
  
"TENNA! I AM NOT HAVING AN AFFAIR!" Devi yelled, knowing exactly what her friend was thinking. Tenna's eyes widened at the volume of Devi's voice.  
  
"Well jeezus Dev you don't gotta yell!" Tenna said.  
  
"Sorry Ten. Look maybe..maybe you should come back later. I'm a little stressed right now,"" Devi said, covering her eyes with her hand.  
  
"Uh..you ok?" Tenna asked. Devi leaned against the wall.  
  
"No. God no I really don't think so Tenna," Devi said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Uh..anything I can do?" Tenna asked.  
  
"Not unless you know how to deal with a guy with a stab wound and a psychotic voice," Devi moaned, standing upright.  
  
"Huh?" Tenna asked.  
  
"Never mind. Just..for your own safety, maybe you should go," Devi mumbled.  
  
"O..k.." Tenna said very slowly. "If you need anything, call!" she screamed, exiting.  
  
"Yeah..yeah," Devi called apathetically after her, slumping against the wall. She heard the door slam.  
  
Standing there in silence for a few moments, she wondered just what the hell she was going to do, when a loud groan shattered the silence, and Devi jumped.  
  
"Oh. Oh yeah, Nny!" she gasped, remembering. She stood straight and turned around, heading in the direction of the bathroom. The door was locked. "Where'd I leave the damn key?" she asked herself, searching her pockets. "Oh well." she kicked the door. There was a slight cracking noise. She kicked it again, and began kicking it repeatedly. Finally, there was a loud crunch, and the door banged open.  
  
Nny was lying in the tub, no longer using the rag to push on his wound.  
  
"Nny?" Devi asked. He didn't respond. She walked over and poked his face. "Hey Johnny, answer me." He didn't. "It's not funny Nny," Devi snarled. "Nny? Hey," Devi mumbled. "I'll slap you. Then we'll see who's unconscious," she said. She waited for a response, and slapped him very hard. A large red print in the shape of her hand appeared on his face. "Godammit! He's not faking it," Devi gasped. She stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. "Well, he's breathing," Devi said.  
  
She sat there for a few minutes in silence. "I guess he passed out from blood loss," she said, shrugging. Several moments passed, and then Devi moved over to the sink and grabbed a cup. She filled it with water from the tap and then sat down on the edge of the tub, and dumped the cup of water on Nny's head.  
  
He jumped slightly, and his eyes blinked open, flickering wildly around the room.  
  
"Hey there sleeping beauty," Devi said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah? Well fuck you," Nny muttered .  
  
Devi chuckled. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" she said.  
  
"You wish," Nny said with a sneer.  
  
"Sure. Yeah I want you so bad, you sexy beast" Devi said sarcastically, an unpleasant look on her face.  
  
Nny gave an obnoxious laugh. "Yeah. Sure you do Devi," he said sardonically. "Kiss my ass."  
  
"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Devi said coldly. Nny still had a hand print on his cheek.  
  
"Heh. Yeah I would. I'd just love that. Yeah, I'm getting a fuckin' boner just thinking about it," Nny said mockingly.  
  
Devi could think of any snide comments to this, so instead she sneered at him.  
  
There was a long pause, in which the two glared at each other with malice.  
  
"Hey, you're still bleeding," Devi noted suddenly, pointing to Nny's chest.  
  
"No shit," he replied, looking at the blood spot.  
  
"We should probably fix that," Devi mumbled, looking around.  
  
"Duh."  
  
Devi grabbed Nny by the arms and hoisted him out of the tub. He squealed, and there was a crack from his arms.  
  
"Oh shut up," Devi muttered, setting him down on the floor as gently as she would allow herself to, but still making sure that he cursed because it hurt slightly. She grabbed some gauze bandage and a washcloth and some peroxide out of the cupboard. "Now hold still," she said, seizing his shirt and peeling it off.  
  
"Oh. So now you're gonna rape me," Nny said snidely.  
  
"Shut your face," Devi snarled. She grabbed the washcloth and swiped at the stab wound. Nny gritted his teeth.  
  
"Shit. That burns," Nny grumbled.  
  
"Don't be such a baby," Devi said, pouring some peroxide on the corner of the washcloth. She dabbed it on the wound.  
  
"That's burning," Nny hissed.  
  
"I thought I said shut up," Devi said, dabbing again. She grabbed some gauze and yanked him into a sitting position, wrapping some gauze around him.  
  
"I can do this myself," he said in protest. Devi covered his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet. I don't want to hear it," she said, finishing wrapping it around him.  
  
"Uh..thanks," Nny said cautiously.  
  
"Sure," Devi said with little feeling, standing up. She looked down at him on the floor. "Hey Nny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to talk about some things."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like about what the fuck happened that night, on our date-" Devi began.  
  
Nny covered his ears. "No! I don't want to hear it. Please don't!" Nny gasped, rocking back and forth. "I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Devi got back down on the floor beside him. "Well I do. You owe me a fucking good explanation for what you tried to do," she said, looking at him expectantly.  
  
"If I had just killed out then, then I would be dead too! So I should have!" Nny said.  
  
Devi's face turned into the glare that she had held for so long before. She lifted her hand and punched him in the face. His jaw made a loud cracking sound.  
  
Nny snarled angrily and he sat up and pounced on Devi, grabbing a knife out of his pocket.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Mwa ha ha!!! Cliff hanger! 


	6. Oh no! More drama!

Disclaimer: I not own!  
  
Uh..oh yeah, Lisa says hi! ^_^ And yes, she DID supply some of the ideas for this. I have not done a writey session w/ her in..a week! Gasp! But, she supplies with her ideas quite well. I like the way this story is coming.  
  
OK, sorry I haven't written. I was grounded for a week. *shudder* Eeeevil parentage of mine! These parents.they took away everything! Even my writey juice! *sob* Why is fate so cruel!? *dies from heartbreak*  
  
*/*/*  
  
Devi tumbled backwards onto the floor under Nny's weight, with a small shriek. Nny pinned her to the ground by her shoulders and gave a sadistic smile.  
  
"Hello Devi," he said unpleasantly, the knife in his hand glinting, the blade pressing lightly against Devi's shoulder. Nny gave a quick swipe with the knife. It came close to her face, but she shifted her head quickly away and seized his wrists tightly as he attempted to strike once more.  
  
"Johnny you fucking psychopath!" Devi shrieked, clutching his wrists for her life as he wrenched his arms around violently, trying to free them.  
  
"Well, you're a bitch!" Nny snarled in blinded fury, freeing his wrists from her grip with a yank and stabbing at her. The blade lightly nicked her shoulder, but before he could do any further damage she flung all her weight upward, forcing Nny backwards onto the floor in her former position, and she flung herself onto his chest, where she pinned his hands to the ground by sinking her nails into his wrists. They broke the skin slightly, and she smiled in sadistic pleasure at his pain and pushed her knees into his throat. He gagged and twisted his head around, but couldn't escape.  
  
Nny gasped for breath and began to turn red with lack of oxygen. Devi chuckled.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, are we?" she asked, digging her nails harder into his skin.  
  
Nny writhed helplessly beneath her, finally lifting his legs weakly and slamming his knee into her back as hard as he could. She flew forward and laded on his face, smothering him unintentionally with her stomach. His hands now free, Nny shoved her onto the floor quickly. She sat up, and he sent a hard kick into her torso. Devi sailed backwards and slammed into the side of the bathtub, her head hitting its hard surface with a loud crack.  
  
"Fuck," Devi growled, sitting up dazedly. She dove at Nny once more, but a hard punch into her face subdued her momentarily, and she tasted blood. She fought back at him once more in an attempt to strike him with a fist, and the knife flew forward and pierced her throat, tearing a trench. She didn't even notice and lunged at him once again, hitting him with a good punch in the jaw but suddenly realizing the pain in her throat and fell backwards, landing on her back on the tile. She put her hands to her throat and they glistened with blood. "You shit!" she directed at Nny.  
  
Nny sat still, panting with adrenaline and the exertion of the battle. He said nothing. Devi touched her throat once more, and evidently the bleeding hadn't slowed. She offered him no further insults, and he gave no recognition that she was there. They ignored each other.  
  
Several minutes had passed before either of them made any movement to speak.  
  
"Um...Johnny?" Devi asked grudgingly.  
  
"Yes?" Nny asked her coldly.  
  
"I'm..I'm losing a lot of blood," Devi said nervously, hand once more reaching her throat.  
  
Nny was quiet for a moment as he studied her throat. Quite a lot of blood had collected on her throat and down the top of her shirtfront.  
  
"Yeah you are," he said thoughtfully, a hand on his chin.  
  
"So are...we going to do anything about this?" she asked nervously, because in some very twisted way she was asking for help from him, in an implied manner.  
  
Nny paused. Would he help her? He could allow her to die. He hadn't pierced any tubes in her throat, and he didn't think there were any arteries hit. But the wound was deep enough that in a long enough amount of time, she would eventually bleed to death. He was so close to killing her. He could let her die inactively, just watching her suffer. Would he let her bleed to death, he wondered? He was unsure if he was cold enough.  
  
Eventually, his humane side won over, feeling some compassion for her, since he knew what she would have to go through bleeding to death (it had, after all, happened to him)  
  
"Yes, we are," he said finally with a soft sigh. He moved over to the cupboard and dug out a thick bandage and yet more washcloths. "But I'm only doing this because I need your help," he said.  
  
"With what?" Devi asked.  
  
"We need to figure out what the hell is going on with that voice and your eyes and everything," Nny said. And then he scooted over nearer to her and sat cross legged on the floor. He lifted her head and rested it on his knee. "Um..let's see," Nny said, grabbing a washcloth. Devi was extremely tense, which was obvious at the way she was lying rigid. He sighed in slight annoyance. "It's OK Devi. I'm not going to hurt you again," he said in as gently a manner as he could. Devi scoffed.  
  
"Sure. Like I would trust anything you say," she said, rolling her eyes. Nny thought of making a smartassed comment but decided against it and instead stayed silent, taking a washcloth and wiping some on the blood from the wound, but it returned. He gave a frustrated moan and grabbed a large towel. He wrapped it tightly around her neck as a tourniquet. Devi lay unspeaking, staring up at him warily. And it dawned on Nny how completely helpless she was at the moment. Like a baby bird in his cupped hands. One that he could drop and kill at any moment if he chose. He was in complete control of her life. And he wasn't even going to kill her. He would have felt a little bit good about this if it weren't for the fact that he was only doing this so they could unravel the mystery of the fucking creepy disembodied voice.  
  
Devi lay and allowed him to attempt to stop the bleeding. "You better not be planning to kill me," she said with a slightly impish half smile. And for just a moment Nny thought he saw a side of Devi he remembered from before they had become opponents, when they had just barely met. When he had actually thought of her as maybe more than just a simple acquaintance..  
  
He quickly shook this off and resumed work on the wound.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Yay! I did another chapter! ^_^ 


End file.
